thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode fifteen: Hunt for the zimwi
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: hunt for the zimwi. Scene cuts to kion bandaging bunga's hand from after he got it crushed Kion finishes bandaging bunga's hand Kion: ah. there we go. Bunga: finally. thanks kion. Kion: no prob dude. they crushed it that bad, huh? Bunga: yeah. the whole zimwi thing will be a lot harder now. is tukio feeling any better? Kion: a little. but he's still messed up from his parents death. Tukio walks by dragging some zimwi hunting equipment Bunga: i'm gonna say something. Kion shrugs Bunga: hey tukio. Tukio looks at bunga with a broken stare Bunga: look. we're cool, right? you know. about earliar, and... Tukio rolls his eyes Tukio: whatever dude. Tukio continues to drag the zimwi stuff Bunga: that...was NOT the response i was expecting. Kion: bunga. you really hurt him earlier. Bunga: i know, but still. tukio's not one to hold a grudge. Tukio walks over to omaiga with the zimwi equipment Tukio: here you go omaiga. Omaiga: thanks tukio. Bunga: look dude. i bet they're gonna talk about me any second. hey tukio! Tukio growls softly and walks off angrily and then omaiga shrugs and walks after him Kion: well at least you tried. Bunga: what's this feeling? i feel...smaller. Kion: you feel bad. that's how you made him feel. Bunga: huh. do you feel this way when you make people feel bad? Kion: sometimes, yeah. look bunga. i may not be able to help with everything, but knowing tukio, he'll get over it soon. Bunga sighs Bunga: i hope your right ki. Scene cuts to tukio sitting on a cliff as omaiga walks up to him Omaiga: you okay tukio? Tukio: no. i'm still mad at bunga. and i still miss my parents. Omaiga kneels down to tukio Omaiga: look tukio. i know you feel bad about what happened to them. especially your mom. but it wasn't your fault. Tukio: how do you know about it anyway? Omaiga: kion told me when we saved bunga from your clutches. Tukio looks at the ground Tukio: i just don't get it. is me killing my mother the way she was meant to go out? Omaiga: no one knows tukio. but don't beat yourself up about it. you're not alone. Tukio looks at omaiga Tukio: i'm not? Omaiga: of course not. trust me buddy. i know how you feel. Omaiga flashbacks to her past Omaiga: i remember back then, like it was a month ago. probably because it was. Omaiga falls down and leans up against a rock Omaiga: my father was chasing me. trying to hunt me down. he was under the control of scar at the time. of course, i didn't notice. Omaiga stabs his fathers neck in the flashback Omaiga: so i struck. Flashback ends Omaiga: so you figuring out that your mother was under mind control/ ha. you're a lot smarter than i was as a kid. Tukio: yeah. i guess so. Tukio gets a thought Tukio: say omaiga. you said that your father was under scar's control, right? was that pride of war by any chance...the pride lands? Omaiga flinches and looks at the ground Omaiga: during scar's reign, yes. but that's for another time. for now, i want to focus on fixing yours and bunga's friendship. Tukio: you can try. but it might not work. he can stick his orphan up his but for all i care. Omaiga conforts tukio Omaiga: cmon now. let's head back to the base. Tukio: alright omaiga. Tukio and omaiga walk off Scene cuts to tukio searching the out lands with the cloaked figure, bunga, and uzima Uzima:(whispers)hey. cloak chick. why's tukio so bummed out all of a sudden? Cloaked figure:(whispers)he had a hard time with bunga earlier. best not to mention it. Uzima:(whispers)if you say so. Bunga tries to talk to tukio but hesitaites Uzima runs up to tukio Uzima: so tukio. how exactly did you become a pride lander? Tukio: well uzima, kupatana was about two or three months ago, and my family tricked me into trying to ruin it with them. but then when i found out there plans, i struggled to do so, but thanks to jasiri, i told kion about them. simba let me stay in the pride lands ever since. i've been really greatful for that. Uzima: interesting. hey bunga. i'm gonna go on up ahead with tukio for a sec. you hang out with cloak girl. Bunga: find with me uzima. Uzima: cmon tukio. Uzima runs off and tukio follows Scene cuts to tukio and uzima doing acrobatic skills up to the top of a cliff Uzima: nice moves. Tukio: i trained a lot in my out lands life. Tukio and uzima walk over to the edge of the cliff Uzima: look tukio. i know it's pretty messed up and all that. you know dude. bunga calling you an orphan. Tukio: yeah. i remember. Uzima: it obviously hurt you, since you...killed your mom and stuff. Tukio: sure did. Uzima: i mean, it's not YOUR fault you don't have parents. you didn't want to kill them in the first place. so how is their death your fault if they were controlled by dogo? Tukio stops uzima Tukio: thanks for trying uzima. but i'd prefer not to talk about it. at least not yet. i'd prefer to make up with bunga first. Uzima: if you say so. Tukio: so, in another sense, that pride of war you and omaiga lived in. was it the pride lands when scar had power over it? Uzima: bingo. Tukio: i knew it! as soon as omaiga mentioned scar i knew something like that was up. Uzima chuckles Uzima: yeah. i suppose it is. cmon dude. let's go hill sliding. Tukio: oh yeah, i did that in the past. i love doing that. Uzima: then let's go. Tukio and uzima run off Scene cuts to bunga and the cloaked figure talking Cloaked figure: so you're essentially saying that you feel bad about calling tukio an orphan, and you want to apologize to him in hopes that he'll forgive you, but you don't know exactly how to deliver it. Bunga: yeah, that's basically it. i'm not really used to it. The cloaked figure pulls out a recorder Bunga: huh? Cloaked figure: borrow my recorder. it should be able to put all of your thoughts onto tape and therefore deliver them with preciseness. Bunga smiles and accepts the recorder Bunga: thanks cloak girl. Cloaked figure: no problem. Tukio and slide down to where bunga and the cloaked figure are at Tukio: yeah! Uzima: ha ha! Tukio and uzima crash into a wall and walk over to bunga and the cloaked figure Tukio: we're back. Cloake figure: great. now we can continue onward. Just then tukio notices a flashing light near them Tukio: or maybe we don't have to. Tukio walks over to the light and the others follow him Uzima: i wonder what this is. Tukio: let's check it out. Tukio and the cloaked figure lift up the rock that's covering the light revealing a slide to another floor Tukio: a slide? Uzima: yes! more adventure for us! cmon guys! Uzima slides down Uzima: yahoo! Bunga: you two go on ahead. i have to record something. Tukio: fine with me. Tukio and the cloaked figure slide down Bunga: if i can't say it to tukio in person, then this is the next best thing. thanks cloak girl. Scene cuts to tukio, uzima, and the cloaked figure arriving in an underground cave Tukio: wow. what is this place? Uzima: no idea. it looks really cool though. Tukio spots the light and walks over to it Tukio: here's the light i saw. maybe it can help us find the zimwi. Cloaked figure: let's hope so. Uzima and the cloaked figure walk over to tukio Tukio: here goes nothing. Tukio touches the light just as bunga slides down and a door opens in front of them Tukio: a secret room? how did i not know about this place? Bunga: no idea. let's get closer. Tukio and the others search the secret room Tukio: wow. this place sure is big. Uzima: no kidding. Just then the zimwi gets thrown while in a bag Bunga: the zimwi! Dogo emerges from the shadows Dogo: and he's mine. Tukio: dogo! Dogo: that's right. and now this zimwi creep owes me a wish! Dogo crushes one of the zimwi's hands making him scream in pain Tukio: get away from the zimwi dogo! Dogo: why should i? i found him. Dogo continues to crush the zimwi enraging tukio as he tackles him Tukio and dogo engage in two leg position and collide punches and kicks Bunga: whoa! fight scene! Uzima: yeah tukio! kick his sorry but! Tukio kicks dogo into the wall and then punches his face in only for dogo to knee tukio and slam his face into the ground Cloaked figure: these two seem as if they're equals. Dogo: smart words. Dogo kicks tukio up only for tukio to regain his balance and jump down and then kick dogo downward Dogo activaites his dark powers and starts chocking tukio Bunga: whoa. that's something. Dogo: dark powers. they can mess with anyone. Bunga: but not me. Dogo: huh? Bunga teleports behind dogo who pins him down cancelling his powers Dogo: whatever! i don't have time for this anyway. i have clans to manipulate. so long! Dogo laughs maniacally as he teleports away and tukio fails to tackle him Uzima: dogo sure is despicable. Cloaked figure: he sure is. let's be glad tukio's the opposite. Bunga walks over to tukio Bunga: you okay tuk? Tukio: yeah. i'm good. i guess. zimwi? Zimwi: yes tukio. Tukio: it's obvious that dogo cheated, so can i make the wish? Zimwi: i don't see why not. but i should warn you. i have to sacrifice a life to bring back a life. Tukio: kay then if that's that. my wish is... Tukio wishpers his wish to the zimwi Zimwi: i can do that. The zimwi activaites his powers and reveales who bunga's parents were Bunga: what's this? Tukio: i know you never knew your parents bunga. so i found the zimwi in order to show them to you. it looks like they were great people. Bunga smiles Bunga: it sure does. Tukio: i know we can bring them back someday. and i know they'll like to meet you. Bunga cries tears of joy with his eyes open Bunga: so do i. thanks tukio. Tukio smiles softly as he starts to feel his friendship with bunga being restored Scene cuts to tukio saying bye to the cloaked figure Tukio: well cloak girl, it was great to have you around. still though, it's weird how you'd want to hide yourself. Cloaked figure: it's a work in progress. i'll admit though. i had fun. Tukio smiles Tukio: yeah. so did i. but still. who are you? The cloaked figure chuckles Cloaked figure: we'll meet again tukio. maybe i'll reveal myself then, and maybe i'll wait until the time after that. Tukio nods Tukio: fair enough. see ya. Cloaked figure: you too. be sure to return the recorder someday. Bunga: right. Tukio looks back to see bunga walking over to him and then looks back at the cloaked figure Cloaked figure: i loaned him my recorder. you'll find out soon enough. The cloaked figure runs off Tukio: that girl sure is a mystery. Kion walks up to tukio Kion: you alright tukio? bunga told me what happened. Tukio: yeah kion. i'm fine. Bunga looks at tukio Bunga: tukio? Tukio looks at bunga Tukio: yeah? Bunga: look. i...uggh! why does life have to be so hard!? Tukio shrugs as bunga pulls out the cloaked figures recorder and presses it Bunga's recording: today was just insane. first we got some herds through the out lands, which dogo tried to sabotauge by the way, and then this whole zimwi hunt thing happened, and i honestly don't know how to put it. tukio's totally. different from the rest of us. Tukio rolls his eyes Bunga's recording: but...i'm no better. Tukio becomes surprised at the comment and continues listening Bunga's recording: i know i helped him save the zimwi. but that's obviously not enough. words are more powerful than fists. and tukio showed me that with his actions. in fact, you could say he's the smartest out of everyone here. he's the purest jackal, heck, maybe even the purest being i've ever met next to kion. and i took him for granted. he was the best jackal ever created in this world. and also the one with the worst luck. he may have a dark past, but my words only made it worse. The recording stops Bunga: i'm sorry. Tukio looks at bunga Tukio: bunga? Bunga looks at tukio who hugs him Tukio: thanks. Bunga smiles Bunga: no prob. Tukio let's go of bunga and runs off Bunga looks off the edge of the cliff Kion: how do you feel? Bunga smiles Bunga: big. Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan